memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Martha McBeath
| occupation = Commanding officer | serial number = | posting = | rank = Commodore | status = | father = John McBeath | mother = Margaret McBeath | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = Mcbeath2.jpg | caption2 = Martha McBeath (2250s) }} Commodore Martha McBeath is the current commanding officer of . She is a highly respected officer and is well known over the fleet for her command, diplomacy, science and combat skills. She is a greatly skilled officer and her senior staff is honored to be serving under her. Personal Description Physical Description Martha is quite a tall woman of about 5 feet 10. She is quite a fit person at 168 pounds and is quite a well built woman ready for anything. She has light brown hair which she puts into a good style. She also has blue eyes. In her youth, she was considered a very attractive young lady because of her looks and all the men wanted to know her but she kept them in their place. Psychological Description Martha McBeath is well to work well with and is generally quite nice to know. But many officers know that it is not wise to get on her bad side. She listens to her senior officers advice but once she makes up her mind on a course of action she expects her orders always to be followed out. Many officers believe that she is strict character but her senior officers have known her to tell a joke or two in certain circumstances. She is friendly towards most people but doesn't socialize too much with junior officers as she wants to have a look of authority but this is an exception with her executive officer, Captain Tom Smith who she has built a relationship with but explains that it is a personal matter and doesn't involve their careers. Ambitions and Interests Ambitions McBeath believes that she has reached her ambition of being a Starfleet Commodore as she was once and Admiral but got herself demoted back down to Commodore, as she doesn't partially like working with too much politics or being stuck behind an executive desk doing checks on boring reports. Strengths Martha is good at keeping calm. She is able to gain control of a situation that has gone out of control and is good on giving orders and getting things done and accomplishing the mission. She also extremely good at the Tactical and Comm Controls. Her best suited position was the science station. Weaknesses Martha has not got many weaknesses but a deadly weakness of hers is getting too curious. This may result in immobilization or capture of her ship and crew. One incident was when she left the Galaxy but was attacked which crippled her ship. Hobbies Shooting Club, fencing, horse riding, swimming, painting, writing, science, geography, history, acting, rowing, netball, dancing, cooking and playing the guitar. Eating Apple Crumble. Dislikes Too much politics, people who question her authority, people who are not trying their best at the tasks she assigns them. Friends and Family Family Father John McBeath (Starfleet officer)- John was a highly respected Fleet Admiral in charge of Starbase Gamma D 25. He believed that if you want something, you have to work hard for it. Over the years, he made peace treaties. John had always been proud of Martha on the path she chose, especially when Martha joined Starfleet Academy. Martha felt that she had always been able to ask her father about advice on what to do and what decisions to make while onboard a starship. That is why she was quite close to her father. In 2275 Captain K'long, a Jeloran Captain fired and destroyed the USS Donaldson. John McBeath was on that ship traveling back to Earth. Martha managed to track down K’long and destroy his ship but he got away. Mother Margaret McBeath (Chef)- Margaret is a Chef in a famous restaurant in the heart of Arras. Margaret doesn't use modern technology much hasn't got anything against technology. However, she has a very strict policy about not using replicators. She hates them and swears that she will never eat food from a replicator even if her life depended on it. She is so obsessed about it that she even made her husband John go outside and eat the piece of crusty bread before entering the house. Margaret doesn't agree with Martha being in Starfleet but when ever she is at a reception or party she always mentions Martha, saying that she is commanding the USS Discovery Flagship of the Federation. History Pre-Starfleet Martha was born on [Earth in July 2229, she lived in a nice bungalow house in Prestwick. Her father was Lt Commander John McBeath and was married to Martha's mother who was also Margaret McBeath. Martha went to the public school and was at the top of her class. She worked really hard but wasn't considered a quiet pupil who wasn’t afraid of asking questions or even stating her thoughts of the work the teacher had lead out for the pupils in class. During her high school career she worked really hard but that didn't stop her from socializing with half her class and many boys were attracted to her but she put them all in their place. She joined a few clubs. She managed to get herself into an old Shooting Club, Fencing, Horse Riding, Netball and Dancing club. By the time she was 17, she was president of all the clubs she took. She passed her exams and graduated from high school at the top 20% of her class. She decided to go to the Daystrom Institute. But her tutor Professor Monotonous made the topic she was doing so boring and tiresome. One day his lecture was so boring that she fell asleep in one of his lectures about Stem Cells and she didn't wake up for 14 hours she decided to leave the Daystrom Institute all together. A few weeks later Martha, Margaret and Commodore John McBeath all went on his starship the USS Iowa to the planet Orainan for a holiday as it was John's Shore Leave. But during the voyage Martha was inspired about a career in Starfleet so when she returned to Earth she applied for Starfleet Academy. She sat the Starfleet Examinations and got a high mark and was accepted. Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy, she was considered to be over confident by an Admiral. But Mcbeath thought she fine. As in high school she managed to make a lot of friends and get into a lot of clubs. She once took part in the Academy’s Cross Country race and won first place and surprisingly wasn't out of breathe. It was soon found out that her father had a superior set of lungs and that was genetically passed down to Martha. Martha took Biochemistry and the advanced Helm Course as her subjects and took Tactical, Medical and engineering extension courses as well. While she was at the Academy she took the Advanced Helm Course and was leader of Gamma Squad, which was one of the best Helm squads in the whole Academy. While leader of the squad she did what is now forbidden a "Starburst Maneuver." This impressed a lot of Senior Admirals including her father. By 2251 Martha graduated from Starfleet Academy at the top of her class. A few days after her graduation her father Fleet Admiral John McBeath retired. Early Starfleet Career Ensign Martha Mcbeath was assigned to an old underpowered, overworked science vessel USS Star-Traveler. Many believed that she was the rust bucket of the entire fleet. Martha was assigned as the Chief of Bio-Chemistry’s assistant. On a mission Martha managed to find a remedy to stop a virus, which had swept the ship and made its crew sleepy. While trying to find a remedy she drank 40 cups of coffee an hour for 7 hours that gave her enough energy to find the cure. But after that she never drank coffee for the next 10 years. In 2256 the USS Star-Traveler was decommissioned and Martha was transferred to Starbase 5 then onto the . USS Endeavour In 2257 Martha was transferred to the heavy cruiser USS Endeavour under the command of Captain Clington. She was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. And was posted in the Biochemistry lab. The ships executive's officer Commander Fisher was impressed with her work. Commander Fisher continuously recommended Martha for promotion. By 2260, Martha was promoted to Lieutenant Senior Grade and positioned at the Helm. But Captain Clington was not impressed with her and never credited Martha for any of her work. By 2262 the Endeavour was near the forming of an unusual nebula. Clington ordered them to get closer. Martha said that if they got to close the Nebula would be destroyed but Clington stood by his order. As soon as the Endeavour got close to the Nebula, it blew up and was destroyed. Clington attacked Martha by shouting, shaking her up. Martha slapped him and he fell to the ground. She was court martialed, but was let off as it was seen as self defense because Clington attacked her. USS Argentina In 2263, she was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, after taking courses through the Command Academy to be a better Science Officer, she was then posted onboard the USS Argentina as the ships science officer. In 2266, Jelorans attacked the Argentina. The ship was badly damaged with life support failing. Martha was then noted in history for this improvement in scanner systems. She programmed it into the ships computer to detect the Jeloran vessels main power grid. She programmed it into the tactical station who fired at the power grid and the Jeloran vessel was then shot dead in space. This is now programmed into all starships to detect another vessels power grid within a matter of seconds. USS Concord In 2267 Martha was promoted to Commander and executive officer of the USS Concord. It was a new vessel. After the ship was exploring the Beta Quadrant it made first contact with the Receal who had a deadly disease harmful to their race. Martha gave them a cure which the Federation had able to kill off the disease. She also made a non-aggression treaty with that race so that both governments could be peaceful with each other and trade. With Martha's hard work she was offered command of the . USS Discovery Mcbeath was given command of the newly built starship Discovery in late-2270. She was also promoted to Captain with the command of the . Soon after she was promoted to the rank of Commodore after she and her crew saved planet Earth from exploding. She and her crew discovered new races and new technologies during their voyages. Martha was promoted to Admiral but after she found out that being an Admiral isn't what it's cracked up to be. She got herself demoted back down to Commodore. Category:Humans Mc Category:Captains Category:Commodores Category:Admirals